1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a chair, and more particularly to a chair equipped with a lumbar support unit in which the lumbar support unit attached to a lower portion of a backrest part is automatically protruded or bulged forwardly to snugly support a lumbar region of a user when the backrest part is tilted rearwardly, and restored to its normal position when the backrest part is erected, thereby affording convenient operation and protection of a lumbar region of a user.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In general, a chair, which is equipped with a backrest adapted to be tilted rearwardly when a user inclines the backrest rearwardly to take a rest, and to be restored to its normal position when the user erects his/her upper body to work, is widely used. In chairs including seats and backrests which are integrally operated as well as such chairs having tilting backrests, when a user stretches his/her upper body rearwardly, a backrest is tilted rearwardly by the rearward movement of the upper body. In the stretched position, since there is left a space between the lumbar region of the user and the chair without an additional lumbar support portion, the user cannot take comfortable rest. Even though there is an additional lumbar support part provided on a backrest, a user must manipulate a handle to operate the additional lumbar support part into a desired position regardless of tilting and restoring operations of the chair. Accordingly, the chair is inconvenient to users.
Accordingly, the present invention has been made keeping in mind the above problems occurring in the prior art, and an object of the present invention is to provide a chair equipped with a lumbar support unit which is adapted to be automatically protruded depending on an inclination of the chair to more comfortably support a lumbar region and thus spine of an user, thereby providing the user with improved convenience, comfortable rest and health enhancement.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a chair equipped with a lumbar support unit, which can be controlled in its protruding degree by a user.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide a chair equipped with a lumbar support unit, which is adapted to be easily operated.
In order to accomplish the above objects, the present invention provides a chair equipped with a lumbar support unit, in which the lumbar support unit includes a lumbar plate attached to a lower portion of a tiltable backrest part, and an actuating connector comprising a connecting wire which is connected at its one end to an upper end of the lumbar plate and is connected at its other end to a chair frame supporting the seat and back parts, and a connecting tube surrounding the connecting wire, which is positioned at one end at a location downwardly spaced from the one end of the connecting wire, and is connected at the other end to a movable frame.